


Artificial Colour and the Art of Flavour

by nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive
Summary: Written pre 2005. Posted for archival purposes.Greg discovers he likes the taste of grape.
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Artificial Colour and the Art of Flavour

They were left over from Lindsey's birthday party, or so Catherine claimed, but Greg still can't imagine a room full of kids leaving candy untouched.

Still, he's not going to question it. Not when the day has been long and the only thing keeping him going is a handful of lollipops and the slight buzz of a sugar high. They're sitting on the table in the break room, dozens upon dozens of colourful candy, wrapped in plastic and perched upon cardboard sticks. He's been through four already and he's half surprised his stomach hasn't protested. Still, he's crashing, and even though there's only an hour left in the shift, he's fairly certain he's not going to make it.

Which is why he finds himself creeping down an empty hall, feeling slightly like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar but that doesn't stop him from pushing into the break room and making for the bowl. What does stop him is the sight of Nick, leaning against the counter, cheeks hollowed and a grape flavoured lollipop in his mouth. And for a moment, all Greg can do is stare, watching the soft pink of Nick's tongue dart in and out of his mouth around the occasional flash of purple. And watching someone suck on a lollipop should not be this hot, but it is, and Greg swallows hard at the sudden moisture in his mouth.

"Hey, G," Nick comments around the candy, acknowledging Greg's presence and when Nick smiles, Greg notices his lips are stained deep violet.

"Hey...um...I was just..." Greg stutters, gesturing vaguely at the bowl on the table and never once taking his eyes off Nick's mouth.

"Sorry, last one," Nick informs him, sucking a little harder to emphasize his point and Greg's legs buckle at the sight.

"Oh..." Greg manages and he could care less about lollipops. Not when Nick's still sucking, swirling his tongue and licking his lips and Greg has to force himself not to grab Nick and taste.

"Want some of mine?" Nick teases, pulling the candy from his mouth with a pop and holding it just out of Greg's reach.

Yes, Greg wants to say, but he's not interested in what's in Nick's hand. Wants Nick and that mouth and the flavour of grape, and at this rate, he's surprised he hasn't come in his pants.

"No, that's all right," Greg replies, forcing his gaze to the floor and he can practically feel Nick's smug expression.

He knows Nick's teasing him, playing with him, and if Greg didn't care about Nick, he wouldn't even think twice about crossing the room and taking Nick against the counter. Kissing him breathless and thrusting against him and that train of thought is doing nothing to ease Greg's hard on.

"You can make it up to me later," Greg continues, finally meeting Nick's gaze and, right on cue, Nick blushes. Vibrant red and Greg suddenly wishes the last lollipop had been cherry.

Laughs a little at that and Nick's still blushing, looking like he might want to say something but instead he sticks the candy back into his mouth and sucks hard. Bastard, Greg thinks and suddenly their shift can't end fast enough. Only an hour but it feels like a lifetime and Greg's not about to let Nick win. Pulls himself together as best as he can and forces a neutral expression onto his face.

He shoulders past Nick to the cupboard and he may not have sugar, but he does have coffee and that will have to do. He can feel Nick watching him and when Nick's pager goes off, Greg finds himself tensing. Turns to watch Nick out of the corner of his eye and Nick's frowning so it can't be good news and he has a feeling it's going to be a lot longer than an hour before he finally gets Nick alone.

"I gotta go," Nick comments, sucking a little harder before pulling out the cardboard stick and grinning at Greg.

Greg nods, waiting until Nick leaves the room to lick his lips and he's obvious going to have to have a talk with Nick about appropriate work behavior.

~*~

He's starting to think the universe must hate him. Either that or Nick's doing it intentionally just to mess with him, but that isn't the Nick he knows so it must be the first option. Normally Greg wouldn't mind, he's always been a fan of the slow seduction, the anticipation of the wait, but he's been home for forty-five minutes now and Nick only just called to let Greg know he was coming home.

And okay, maybe he's a little more edgy than he usually is, but it's Nick's fault and Greg wouldn't be half as impatient as he is if he hadn't spent the last part of his shift painfully hard. Or maybe it's Catherine's fault, and maybe he should talk to Grissom about banning candy in the work place. Except that sounds like something Nick would do and Greg's still not certain when he started thinking like Nick. Doesn't really care because he can hear Nick's truck in the driveway and he's at the door before Nick even manages to cut the engine.

Waits patiently by the door, reminding himself to breathe and when Nick walks in, Greg doesn't give Nick a chance to close the door behind him before Nick's covered in Greg. Pins Nick against the wall and fuses their mouths together, sucking on Nick's tongue like Nick's his own personal lollipop and when Greg notes the hint of grape on Nick's palate, he's certain he must be imagining it.

Makes him suck that much harder and Nick's moaning into Greg's mouth, hands coming to rest on Greg's hips and pulling him forward until there's nothing between them. Not even a sliver of air and when Greg starts thrusting, Nick whimpers and pulls back to pant against Greg's neck.

"You know, I'm not that late," Nick kids, earning another thrust and Greg threads his fingers through Nick's hair.

"Late enough," Greg comments, tilting Nick's head back to reinitiate the kiss and this time it's Nick sucking on Greg's lips.

Worrying them with teeth and tongue and Greg slides his hands down Nick's back. Tugs at Nick's shirt until Nick takes the hint and moves away from the door, pulling back just long enough to slide it over his head and Greg's left with skin to explore. Mouths his way along Nick's jaw, down his neck and across his chest, alternating between biting and sucking and by the time he pulls away, Nick's flushed and panting, several red marks marring his skin.

Greg pulls back long enough to smile at his handiwork before reaching down to lace their fingers together, tugging insistently until Nick follows him to the bedroom and this is what he's been waiting for all day. Just him and Nick and a bed and the sharp taste of artificial grape and okay, technically he's only been waiting a couple of hours for that last one. Not that it matters because Nick's tugging at his clothes, pulling at jeans and shirts and boxers until there's a trail of clothes from the front door to the foot of the bed.

And when Nick finally pushes Greg onto the bed, Greg's certain he's not going to last. Probably won't even make it to penetration but he doesn't care because Nick's settling between his legs and Greg can't remember the last time something felt this good. Warm heat and pressure and the scent of Nick and it's almost too much to handle. Too intense and too real and even after all this time, he still half expects to wake up and discover this was all a dream.

A decidedly good dream but Nick feels real enough so he's not going to question it. Not with Nick bucking against him, kissing a trail down Greg's chest and when Greg wraps a leg around Nick's waist, Nick bits down hard on Greg's nipple. Sharp bit of pain and then Nick's licking and sucking and Greg arches into the sensation. Tightens his grip and before Nick can complain, Greg's flipping them onto their sides, pushing on Nick's chest until he pulls back to look at Greg sharply.

"You know, it really wasn't very nice of you to eat the last lollipop," Greg comments, reaching down to grab Nick's hand and bring it to his mouth. "Or to eat it in front of me like that," Greg continues, bringing one of Nick's fingers to his lips.

Greg watches as a flicker of understanding flashes in Nick's eyes before parting his lips, tongue darting out to taste the pad of Nick's finger. Relaxes his jaw and urges Nick forward, sliding his tongue up and down Nick's finger and sucking ever so slightly. A little harder at the look of blind lust in Nick's eye and when Nick groans, Greg hollows his cheeks and gently bites. Not enough to leave a mark but enough for Nick to notice and this time Nick's eyes drift shut.

Greg moves between fingers, treating each with the same deliberate attention Nick showed his lollipop and by the time Greg pulls away, Nick's breathless and thrusting against him. Sort of likes seeing Nick this out of control so Greg reaches for the other hand. Starts with Nick's thumb and he doesn't quite make it to Nick's index finger before Nick's pulling his hand away. Pushing Greg back onto his back and bringing his fingers to his own mouth, coating them with saliva and nudging Greg's legs open.

Greg lets his knees fall open, splaying his legs as wide as he can and arching his hips to give Nick room. And Nick smiles wickedly before pulling his fingers free, tips glistening in the sunlight and Greg swallows a cry as Nick presses them inside. As deep as they can go with no warning, no slow movements or careful preparation and Greg's starting to think he should suck on Nick more often.

Chuckles a bit at that but when Nick looks at him quizzically, Greg just shrugs and concentrates on breathing. Relaxing into the stretch and Nick slowly pulls his hand free. Almost all the way before driving his fingers right back in and it's enough to make Greg's eyes roll into the back of his head. Nick does it again, and again and by the time he's done, Greg's flushed and panting and practically begging.

Words like God, and please and more and Greg should be embarrassed at how easy he is, but he doesn't care because it's Nick and, in this moment, he's never wanted anything so bad. Wanting in a way that's needy and possessive and slightly out of control but it doesn't matter because Nick's running slick fingers over his cock and sliding inside.

Pushing in inch by inch until he's buried to the hilt. And Greg can feel him everywhere. Every nerve ending, every muscle, even places he didn't think existed and when Nick starts moving, it's all Greg can do not to come instantly. Concentrates on the pressure building in his spine instead, angle his hips to meet each stroke and when Nick hits that spot deep inside him, white light flashes beneath Greg's eyelids.

And then Nick's wrapping a hand around Greg's cock, stroking in time to his thrusts and Greg gives up trying to last. Gives over ever inch of control and grabs Nick's ass, pulling him closer, deeper, until Greg's coming and coming, warm wetness is spilling onto his stomach. And even then he doesn't want Nick to stop, wants Nick to just keep on going. Keep on moving inside of him until Greg can't sit down for a week. Wants to wake up tomorrow and still feel Nick buried inside, still feel Nick moving against him and when he opens his eyes, Greg knows that's not going to happen.

Watches Nick's features shift, pure energy and concentration and then Nick's thrusting once, once more before stilling, trembling out his orgasm and a wave of sadness almost overwhelms Greg. He's not sure what to think about that but it disappears just as quickly, buried under the heavy weight of Nick and for a moment, Greg thinks Nick might have actually passed out.

"Nick?" he croaks, not quite getting enough oxygen to force the words past his lips.

"Sorry," Nick replies before lifting himself up with shaking arms.

"Not complaining," Greg manages, swallowing a whimper when Nick slides out, rolling onto his side and collapsing on the mattress next to Greg.

"You never told me you had a lollipop fetish," Nick comments, laughing slightly but his words come out breathless and his eyes are closed.

"Didn't know I did until today," Greg responds, shifting experimentally and that's probably going to hurt tomorrow.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to pick up our own supply then," Nick muses, earning a kiss on his shoulder and the sound of Greg's laughter.

"But only grape flavoured," Greg replies, curling into Nick's side and he's never been a big fan of the grape ones, but he has a feeling that's all about to change.


End file.
